Silence In the Night
by SpaceMtn
Summary: Not all is as it seems when the Starlight, the special forces of Scelsia, try to overthrow the newly instated Emperor Draven. A fun story with a hint of romance, as their journey developes.


4

**SILENCE IN THE NIGHT**

Raven crept along the winding corridor. His silence was vital, for he was the initiator of this mission. He could not fail. As he silently tip-toed along the hall, the floor boards, creaked with the strain of his weight. The dim torch lighting made the corridor seem that much more dark, and scary.

His mission was simple, let his teammates into this forbidden castle. The problem was getting to the gate. Where Raven had scaled the wall, was on the opposite side of the gate, because the only way into the castle without going through the gate, was up the cliff face at the rear of the castle. He had scaled it with ease, only bumping into one guard, easily silencing him with a quick shadow ball.

As Raven rounded the last corner for the hall, footsteps could be heard coming from the other way. Quick as lightning, he dashed to the nearest door, only to find that it was locked. He tried the next door, but as previous, it was locked. As the voices grew louder, Raven did the only thing he could. He stood very still in the shadow of a torch, hoping that he would be able to escape unharmed.

Luckily for Raven, he had the power of the Shadow in him, making it easy for him to disappear into the scenery.

"I can't believe that I had to do an extra shift tonight!"

"I know it really sucks some nuts!"

"Do you think that Emperor Draven knows what he's doing?"

"You know as well as I do, that we can't doubt him. But I have been having my own doubts lately, I was thinking…"

The voices faded as the guards walked around another bend in the hall. Raven sighed and quickly scampered off. He was late as it was to the gate, and time was of the essence. The quicker the 5 of them got in, the more chance they had of removing Draven, the "Emperor" of this forbidden castle. Draven had proclaimed all the land his, in his invasion of Scelsia. There was little resistance, as the peace loving people of Scelsia only relied upon the 5 protectors to keep the justice in their small country.

This was the group that Raven was apart of, and this might be his final mission. He knew he and his group had to get it right, for it they failed, the whole country would fall to Draven, and nothing would stop him from taking over more and more land. His empire, known as Grifton, had already expanded over half of the current known world, a thought that made Starlight, the specialized group of 5, tremble with fear.

"Where is he? He should have been here by now!"

Crystal, the mystic water mage, was always impatient when Raven was late for something important. Especially this night, as their whole assassination attempt might rest on his timing.

"Calm down Crystal. Raven has never let us down, and you know that. Give him his chance. There is always a good reason for his absence."

Ben, known as Breeze, was always sensible, and always was the one to keep the group calm and together through slightly stressful times. In addition to Crystal and Ben, the group consisted of Jake, referred to as Blaze, for he controlled fire, and Jessica, who hadn't earned a nickname, who had mastered the earth.

"Or he could have found a nice Grifton princess, and stopped off to say hello." Jessica teased.

Crystal went red in the face. "That's not true and you know it! You're just jealous that Raven has fancied me better than you!"

Crystal had fallen in love with Raven, though Raven didn't seem to notice. Jessica took all opportunities to give Crystal a hard time about this, and did cause some problems in the group. But Blaze was there to save the day.

"Ya know, he could just be waiting on the other side of the wall, listening to you two _girls_ bicker, and maybe we can get on with the mission?"

Just as Blaze said, Raven was on top of the gate, as it was slowly descending. The gate hit the ground with a thump, and Raven quickly motioned for everyone to follow him. Crystal went red in the face, and everyone sprinted to the gate, and into the castle they had dreaded for so long.

"Now" Raven explained, "This is the tricky part, because I know where Draven is, but getting to him without alerting people is going to be a damn nuisance. We start off by going this way."

The group took off without another word, into their uncertain future.

**CHAPTER 2**

Starlight sprinted through the corridor. Alarms were going off, and footsteps of hundreds of soldiers could be heard pounding down the stone steps of the castle. The cause of all this was simple: they weren't sneaky enough. Even though Starlight was the renowned special forces for Scelsia, that doesn't make them professionals at what they do.

"They're gaining on us Raven!" Blaze exclaimed through pants.

"I know this! I'm trying to think of what to do. We need to get to Draven really quickly or we could die before we even get the chance to overthrow him."

The group bound up a flight of stairs, and now moved onto a very bright hallway, with fancy lighting of the 21st century. This was the problem of their time, a mid-evil castle, with 21st century comfort.

"Alright, we are almost there. We just need to go up one more flight of stairs which should be right about…"

At that moment, Raven suddenly stopped and made a sharp right, causing Blaze and Breeze to crash into him, knocking them all onto the floor.

"If you guys wanted to sleep, we coulda called off the assassination attempt" Jessica dryly stated.

"Oh piss off!" Crystal flared. "Just because something doesn't go perfectly, doesn't give you the right to insult my boyfriend!"

"Well, I'm not quite your boyfriend yet Crystal, but at the moment, that's the least of our worries. Consider it later!" yelled Raven as he started to make his way up the flight of stairs he indicated.

With a wink, Jessica bound after him, closely followed by Crystal, Blaze and Breeze. As they all reached the top of the stairs, they all were frozen, and couldn't control their own body.

"Well well well. What has dropped into my office today?"

Draven was a tall man, with slender arms, but broad shoulders, and a menacing face if he put his mind to it. This was what Starlight were staring at in this moment. Their faces obviously portrayed lots of fear, because Draven humorously stated, "Why are you guys so afraid? Didn't you come here to kill me?"

When the 5 were unfrozen, Raven was the first to speak, silencing the rest of the group, for fear of all of their lives.

"I did not come here to negotiate or talk. I came to fight you to the death. I expect to leave with that satisfaction."

"Ooh brave speech little one. I could use someone like you in my new Empire. Perhaps you would like to come and join me? But I'm sure you wouldn't. You're dear little Power Ranger group, wouldn't appreciate that now would they?"

The faces of all 5 went red. Anger boiled up in each one, as they leapt into action, performing beautiful dives every single way, firing all the way, hitting Draven from 5 different sides, with 5 different powers. But somehow, through all of this, Draven did not take a single hit, and Raven ended up rolling directly into him.

"I warned you guys with the alarm I set off when you first entered. I admit, you did well getting through my castle Raven, but with 5 of you, a blind and deaf person would have known that you were here. Now I shall make a demonstration of what happens when you try to cross me and my new Empire!"

With an amazing display of strength, Draven picked Raven up by the throat with one hand. He brought him close enough to here him, and said "You have a pretty one with that Crystal. I'll be taking that one for myself."

With tears and hatred in his eyes, Raven summoned all of his power to cast the Ultimate, but the split second before it was unleashed, Draven brought Raven and smashed him into the wall. This caused Raven to grunt in pain, and again, Draven picked him up and smashed him into the wall. Just to finish the job, Draven bent Raven's head back, and the snap was so loud, that everyone in the room could clearly here what happened.

Crystal's face exploded with tears, and the hatred was immediate with her next words.

"You bastard!" She exclaimed . "I will kill you and make you suffer!"

The rest of Starlight were screaming at Crystal, telling her to stop her rant, and to just back down. But she could not here them, she had invoked the Final Decimation. Crystal started to glow, and slowly hovered above ground. Water came and surrounded her feet, and slowly engulfed her in its current. The rest of Starlight were drowning in this power, and all died instantly.

Draven could only stand in awe, as Crystal came to the height of her power, eyes glowing blue, water all around her, for she had become one with the wave. She let her fury reign upon Draven, and soon, the whole room was filling with water, the swirling and slamming into the wall, was very clear from afar. But her power did not stop there, it rapidly spread, engulfing the whole castle, and the cries of all men could be heard from miles around.

But it still did not stop there. Soon her power was seeping into all edges of Scelsia, and even into Grifton, causing the whole world to be engulfed in her fury. In the middle of this, Crystal cried and screamed because of her grief for her fallen beloved. It is said that her scream could be heard all around the world.

But just as quickly as the Final Decimation started, the world went black, and everything was quiet, because the land of Grifton and Scelsia, no longer existed.


End file.
